Duality
by Shinichi Emi
Summary: Vergil odiava humanos, mas seria ele capaz de deixar esse sentimento de lado ao ser salvo por um?
1. In the middle of the night

Era um fim de tarde quente e abafado, um carro parou em frente ao portão de uma casa antiga e com os muros repletos de hera. Não parecia ser bonita, pois lhe faltavam cuidados e era pequena, pelo menos eram essas as primeiras impressões da jovem que acabou de sair do carro ao lado do pai.

Não precisaram nem ao menos chegar perto do portão, uma idosa já saiu da casa para cumprimentá-los, parecia já saber a hora da chegada deles.

- Entrem. – abrindo o portão e deixando-os passarem.

A jovem olhou tudo em volta sem demonstrar muita curiosidade, a idosa acompanhou-os um pouco mais atrás e parecia prestar muita atenção na moça, entraram na casa sem trocar uma única palavra.

- Deixe-nos a sós. – o homem falou para a jovem que prontamente saiu da casa e passou a esperar encostada na parede.

Ela não estava muito preocupada com o que conversavam lá dentro, estava mais concentrada em reparar naquele bairro distante e sem muitas casas, ia a partir de hoje morar naquela casa mesmo. Seu pai não demorou muito e rapidamente saiu da casa e pegou as malas do porta-malas do carro colocando-as em frente à porta, sem dizer nada ele entrou no carro e foi embora deixando-a (como ela preferira interpretar) 'sozinha'.

- Pegue suas malas e entre logo querida. – a idosa falou colocando sua mão enrugada no ombro da moça.

Ela obedeceu e entrou com as malas em mãos, não era muita coisa, dava para carregar tudo de uma vez.

- Deixe-me mostrar o seu quarto. – falou subindo as escadas calmamente.

Seu quarto ficava no fim do pequeno corredor, era pequeno e apenas possuía uma cama de solteiro, um guarda-roupa e uma escrivaninha velha com uma cadeira bem em frente. Ao lado da cama tinha uma janela onde a luz dos últimos raios de sol incidia diretamente.

- Agora, meu bem, descanse um pouco. – a idosa falou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Qual é o seu nome? – a moça perguntou friamente.

- Chau Mei. - pensei que o seu pai tivesse lhe falado o meu nome.

- Ele não falou vó.

- Isso não é novidade, Yumi. Seu pai sempre foi assim, agora descanse. – saindo do quarto e fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Sozinha e sem ter nada para fazer começou a arrumar suas coisas, coisa de uma hora, tempo suficiente para ver os últimos raios de sol sumirem atrás das poucas casas do bairro.

Yumi saiu do quarto e foi até a sala de estar, queria saber um pouco mais sobre aquela avó que até um dia atrás nem sabia da existência. Não precisou procurar pela velha senhora, ela estava sentada em uma cadeira com os olhos fixos na parede.

- Ah, Yumi... – comentou aparentemente surpresa. - Vou fazer o jantar agora.

- Não precisa, estou sem fome.

- Deixe de ser boba, é óbvio que deve estar com fome. Pode ir até a cozinha e pegar alguns biscoitos.

Mesmo sem fome, mas só para não contrariar a avó ela foi até a cozinha e pegou em cima da mesa três biscoitos de chocolate, voltou para a sala e sentou ao lado dela.

- Porque seu pai a trouxe aqui?

A senhora não queria que a pergunta saísse daquela forma tão crua, mas já era tarde, por sorte a jovem não se importou e após dar uma pequena mordida no biscoito respondeu:

- Deixei o Erick quebrar o pé.

- Você deixou?

- É assim que o Sr. Tomimatsu considera.

No dia (agora que ela parou para relembrar o fato), seus pais haviam saído e como sempre nessas horas virava babá de Erick, filho da madrasta (só dela). Enquanto fazia um lanche para os dois ele vinha correndo feito um louco para contar que tinha ganhado de uma fase do jogo de tiro, fato irrelevante até o momento que ele pisou em falso e virou o pé. Na hora que seus pais colocaram os pés dentro de casa. Nunca na sua vida vira alguém fazer tanto escândalo, seus pais correram para levá-lo ao hospital e no dia seguinte decidiram que a culpa era dela e a mandaram embora.

- Então ele não vai querer que você volte para lá.

- Não mesmo.

- Ótimo, precisava de companhia mesmo, já estou muito velha para morar sozinha. – encarando-a com um sorriso.

Ao encarar a neta, quis absorver todos os detalhes da aparência dela e ficou feliz em constatar que era bonita, tinha os traços delicados e o cabelo negro cobrindo-lhe as costas, os lábios não eram muito finos, mas muito bem definidos, os olhos negros que pareciam não demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, eram sempre frios e enigmáticos.

- Você é a cara da sua mãe.

Yumi não respondeu nada, gostou do elogio, mas não encontrou nada legal para responder no momento.

- Esse bairro parece ser bem calmo.

- É calmo, quase ninguém mora aqui.

Isso era estranho, como podiam morar pouquíssimas pessoas em um bairro relativamente grande? Percebendo que a neta ficou intrigada explicou:

- Coisas estranhas tem acontecido aqui ultimamente, pessoas tem morrido de forma misteriosa.

- Quer dizer que aqui é perigoso.

- Principalmente à noite, ou seja, agora. Por isso quero entregar algo para você se proteger, fiquei sabendo que faz aulas de kendô. – levantando-se e subindo as escadas calmamente.

Yumi a seguiu sentindo algo como a adrenalina percorrer suas veias, só de imaginar-se com uma espada (que era o que imaginava obviamente ganhar) ficava assim, adorava espadas e principalmente saber que poderia usá-la a qualquer momento para matar algo. A avó seguiu até o seu próprio quarto que ficava ao lado e pegou o que a jovem já esperava ganhar, uma katana.

- Use-a com sabedoria. – a avó falou entregando a katana.

- Onde conseguiu isso?

- É dos seus antepassados e seu último dono foi a sua mãe.

Começou a sentir uma espécie de carinho por aquele objeto, só porque o último dono fora a sua mãe, observou o cabo atentamente, e reparou na fita escarlate que o rodeava, isso não era próprio da espada, certamente sua mãe o amarrou aí.

- É uma katana muito especial, tem até nome.

- Nome?

- Sim, Escarlet por que sua lâmina em contraste com a luz do luar fica avermelhada.

- Nome esquisito.

Na verdade achou engraçado, pensou que ficaria muito melhor se o nome fosse chinês, uma vez que sua família por parte de mãe era chinesa, mas tudo bem, não se importaria com isso agora.

- E você? Como vai se defender?

- Querida, eu sei artes marciais. Não vou precisar de arma alguma.

Ficou calada e preferiu não discutir, achou necessário uma arma para poder se defender melhor, ainda mais no caso de ser contra algo desconhecido, mas já estava começando a gostar de morar com a avó materna.

Para dormir fez questão de fechar a janela e de deixar a katana do lado (não ia chamá-la pelo nome), tinha sono leve acordaria com o menor barulho.

No meio da noite, acordou sem sono, ainda não era acostumada com o lugar e acabaria acordando cedo ainda por um bom tempo, um mês na verdade, sendo assim resolveu olhar pela janela e para sua alegria, apesar da casa ser pequena tinha uma área externa grande, daria para treinar depois das aulas tranquilamente. Resolveu andar pela casa, colocou os chinelos e pegou a katana por precaução.

Com as luzes apagadas a casa tinha um aspecto bem sombrio e para piorar a madeira embaixo dos seus pés parecia fazer um barulho estranho, queria ser um pouco mais silenciosa, explorou a casa toda, não tinha nada de interessante, a não ser uma mini biblioteca que ficava nos fundos.

Voltou para o quarto e ficou sentada meditando, tinha de fazer alguma coisa, escutou o piso de madeira fazer aquele barulho estranho na direção do quarto da avó, não muito anormal. Não estava ficando alerta demais por pouco, apenas não era uma pessoa cética, acreditava no que julgava ser relevante e a avó não tinha cara de maluca, por isso considerou o piso fazendo aquele barulho como algo apenas um pouco anormal, mas era melhor conferir.

Saiu do quarto com a katana tentando não fazer muito barulho, viu a porta do quarto da avó entreaberta e deu uma pequena espiada, já estava começando a achar-se um pouco neurótica com a história da avó quando percebeu algo estranho atrás dela.

Percebeu devida a sensação de morte que emanou, não imaginou o que seria porque estava escuro e não havia como ver sua sombra, tudo o que fez foi tão automático que pareceu ter sido ensaiado. Defendeu-se ainda de costas com a katana embainhada, assim pode olhar para trás.

Nunca viu algo tão estranho, com certeza era um demônio, não podia ser outra coisa a não ser isso por causa do capuz negro e a pele cinza, mas o mais marcante de tudo era a foice com a lâmina azul.

Por mais que fosse estranho não sentiu medo, aliás, ficou até mesmo um pouco aliviada, não gostaria de matar um ser um humano, achava e era anti-ético. Agora poderia matá-lo sem receios. (Como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural desse mundo.)

Ganhou espaço no quarto da avó rapidamente, nem reparou quando a avó em um sobressalto acordou e perguntou o que estava acontecendo, olhou bem para o demônio e se posicionou para rapidamente desembainhar a katana fatiando-o em vários pedaços, depois a embainhou novamente bem devagar.

- Yumi, o que...

A avó parou e pareceu fascinada com o que viu ao acender a luz, os pedaços da criatura mais o sangue espelhando rapidamente pelo chão era algo estranho e ao mesmo tempo de deixar qualquer um petrificado. Olhou para a neta, ela parecia não estar nem um pouco assustada com a cena, pelo contrário, estava achando tudo muito normal.

- Minha filha, não se machucou?

- Não, pensei que fosse algo pior.

A anciã agora estava assustada, não com o fato de existirem criaturas daquele tipo, mas por causa da tranqüilidade da neta em matar algo do tipo e com tanta facilidade, aquela técnica era de difícil aprendizado e era necessário um bom tempo para executá-la perfeitamente, por acaso ela treinara tanto assim?

- Me ajude a limpar isso.

Limparam e viram a marca escura deixada na madeira, mas era só colocar um tapete em cima que tudo ficaria resolvido.

Yumi voltou para o seu quarto e sentou na cama, sua avó sentou na cadeira ao lado e calmamente começou a falar:

- Quando lhe contei a história não sabia o que fazia isso.

- Tudo bem.

- Também não sabia que lutava tão bem assim.

- Treino desde pequena.

- Não teve medo?

- Deveria?

Sem responder nada a avó saiu da sala deixando Yumi só, estava preocupada com a neta, preocupada até demais, como alguém em sã consciência não teria medo daquilo? Mas sabia que a jovem não era maluca, ainda mais porque era uma jovem de dezesseis anos, tinha consciência dos fatos. Nessa noite também não dormiu.

Depois desse acontecimento passaram-se algumas semanas e nada estranho aconteceu, tirando outras duas vezes que um demônio apareceu e Yumi o matou, as duas tinham agora uma convivência boa, Chau Mei não se preocupava tanto com a segurança da neta, considerava que ela sabia se cuidar muito bem, e toda vez que voltava da escola a jovem ia treinar na área externa e a avó ia assistir feliz por vê-la se esforçando tanto para ficar a cada dia melhor.

Até que em um fim de tarde a jovem resolveu sair, queria andar pelo bairro uma vez que ele era quase deserto, colocou uma regata preta, uma calça jeans e um tênis, embrulhou a katana para não parecer suspeita e saiu, não antes da avisar a avó. É claro. Voltaria antes de anoitecer.

O bairro pareceu estar deserto naquela hora, o que era sinistro. Enquanto andava observava as casas e percebia que as pessoas ficavam mais nelas, pelo menos as que moravam perto da sua casa, nos bairros um pouco mais distantes havia pouquíssimas pessoas morando lá, mas se sentiu um pouco melhor ao ver algumas crianças brincando do lado de fora. Olhou para o céu, já estava bem escuro, era melhor voltar.

Na metade do caminho, (já estava praticamente escura a rua a não ser pela iluminação dos postes), viu um rapaz andando na direção contrária, era bonito, trajava um sobretudo azul-gélido e seu cabelo era branco e espetado, ao passar do seu lado teve de súbito a vontade de olhar para trás, mas não pode, três demônios surgiram e andaram na direção dele.

- Suma daqui. – ele falou.

Ela até chegou a pensar na possibilidade de obedecê-lo ao ver que ele também possuía uma katana, mas também apareceram outros três na direção dela, não queria acreditar, mas havia caído em uma emboscada.

Deu alguns passos para trás e percebeu ter encostado nele sem querer, olhou para trás na inútil tentativa de dizer desculpa, mas ele lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo, estavam um de costas para o outro, percebendo que ele parecia bem confiante em relação aos três demônios desembrulhou sua katana. Não era na intenção de aparecer, mas devia se defender.

Afastou-se dele um pouco e se posicionou (ironicamente na mesma hora que ele fez o mesmo, pena que ela não percebeu isso), o primeiro ela retalhou enquanto os outros dois se aproximavam, na hora que ela embainhou a katana, o segundo movimento muito preciso partiu-os ao meio, quando embainhou a katana de novo pode perceber que realmente o que sua avó falou era verdade. A lâmina estava avermelhada.

Olhou na direção dele e viu que ele realmente havia acabado com os três e possivelmente antes dela terminar, queria poder observá-lo mais, mas ficaria até mesmo um pouco sem graça, começou a embrulhar a katana de novo quando percebeu que seria burrice, vai que apareciam mais deles?

Queria olhar na direção dele e na primeira e única tentativa seus olhares se encontraram, nunca vira um azul tão intenso e frio ao mesmo tempo (não estava tendo uma queda por ele, só estava assim porque algo nela dizia que ele indicava perigo) não teve medo, tanto que virou o rosto e voltou a caminhar novamente em direção a sua casa.

- Esqueceu o embrulho.

Ela parou e olhou para trás, realmente tinha esquecido o embrulho, rapidamente o pegou e encarou o rapaz friamente, não queria ser sem educação, mas acabara de fazer papel de idiota na frente dele.

- Obrigada. – respondeu com uma frieza que fez ela mesma se assustar.

Ele não respondeu e voltou a andar, ela fez o mesmo, ao chegar a casa sentiu cheiro de sopa, foi até a cozinha e viu a avó acabando de servir a mesa.

- Para quem disse que voltaria antes do anoitecer demorou um pouco.

Não respondeu e sentou em frente à avó, esperou a sopa esfriar um pouco e começou a comê-la calmamente, pensou no rapaz que vira, queria saber quem era ele, agora que pensou na cena e a repassou mentalmente reparou que o estado dos demônios mortos era o mesmo que os dela. Será que ele utilizava a mesma técnica que ela? E porque sentiu que ele era perigoso? Parecia ser uma pessoa como outra qualquer.

A avó enquanto comia reparou que Yumi parecia estar com a cabeça em _outro mundo_, algo importante devia ter acontecido para que ela estivesse assim, pelo pouco de convivência que tinham já percebeu que a neta não dava muito importância ás coisas ao seu redor a não ser que elas realmente valessem à pena, mas preferiu não comentar.

A jovem foi até a varanda e sentou-se na cadeira de balanço da avó, queria ficar ali no ar fresco, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu e analisar minuciosamente a situação. Sentiu que devia ficar mais forte, certamente nem todos os demônios deviam ser fracos daquele jeito, sem contar naquele rapaz de cabelo branco, tinha certeza que ele era mais forte do que ela. E foi pensando nisso e com o suave movimento da cadeira de balanço que ela dormiu tranquilamente.


	2. Restless

_Acorde._

Acordou um pouco assustada, olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, achou isso estranho. O vento soprou com força e a jovem sentiu frio, em pouco tempo começaria a chover.

- Yumi. – Chau Mei falou agasalhando Yumi com um casaco marrom. – Está fazendo frio, entre.

As duas entraram e a avó começou a falar:

- Nossa, como está escuro! Vou pegar algumas velas.

Mesmo no escuro ainda dava para distinguir os objetos da casa, Chau Mei pareceu não distinguir nenhum e saiu trombando em tudo.

- Deixa que eu pego vó.

- Está no armário da cozinha. Ai! – respondeu trombando no sofá. – A luz acabou já faz um tempo.

Yumi sem trombar em nada pegou as velas e espalhou-as pela casa toda. Sentou ao lado da avó, estava sem sono e um pouco de companhia não faria nenhum mal a ela.

- Obrigada pela ajuda Yumi.

- Não precisa agradecer vó.

- Preciso sim, você é muito boazinha. Morar sozinha não é fácil.

- Por que mora sozinha?

- É uma longa história, depois eu te conto. Essa vai ser uma noite perigosa.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu cuido deles.

- Eu sei que cuida, mas você ainda tem muito que aprender.

- Eu _zei. _

Chau Mei começou a rir, nunca imaginou que sua neta fosse capaz de falar errado algo tão simples. Yumi envergonhada tampou a boca e abaixou a cabeça, queria se matar.

- Há quanto tempo você veio para os Estados Unidos, meu bem? – perguntou contendo o riso.

- Dois anos.

- Não fique assim eu sei como você se sente, vai demorar um tempo para falar tudo certo.

- Tudo bem.

- Ehh. – mudando de assunto para não deixar Yumi mais constrangida ainda. – Você quer saber como surgiram os demônios?

- Pode ser.

- Bom antigamente os demônios só atacavam pessoas más, mas ao longo do tempo eles foram atacando pessoas inocentes também. – falou animada. - O mundo ia ser tomado pelos demônios quando um deles salvou a humanidade inteira da devastação.

- Já sei quem foi, Sparda.

- Conhece essa história?

- Conheço.

- Então o que quer...

Sua frase foi interrompida pelo som de um trovão seguido do barulho da chuva caindo com força, como previra essa seria uma noite de tempestade.

- Vamos dormir Yumi.

- Boa noite. – falou ao se levantar e subir as escadas.

Quando chegou ao quarto, foi para a cama e se deitou, esperou o sono chegar, o que demorou muito para acontecer, pois estava sem sono. Quando finalmente sentiu as pálpebras pesarem um pouco um relâmpago clareou todo o céu e ela jurou ter visto um homem sentado na sua frente. Levantou assustada.

_Só posso estar ficando louca_, pensou, mas logo começou a repassar o ocorrido, isso a distraiu por horas, a chuva engrossou ainda mais, parecia que destruiria tudo. Ela olhou a tempestade pela janela e colocou a espada no colo.

A chama da vela colocada em seu quarto começou a enfraquecer aos poucos, logo ficaria na escuridão total. A jovem não se importou muito com isso, a vela já estava no final mesmo. Levantou-se para pegar outra vela, mas assim que alcançou a porta a chama se apagou.

- Droga. – praguejou baixinho.

Abriu a porta e apertou a espada na mão, por sorte a vela do corredor ainda estava acesa, escutou outro trovão e ao mesmo tempo passos, foi até a cozinha e pegou uma caixa de velas. Sentiu a aproximação de algo e não deu nem chance para a criatura atacá-la, desembainhou a espada e partiu o demônio ao meio.

Voltou para o quarto e acendeu três velas, colocou cada uma em um ponto estratégico, não ia querer esbarrar em uma e causar um incêndio.

O relógio na parede marcou três horas da manhã e ela escutou a porta da varanda ser aberta, foi até a escada furtivamente e encontrou sua avó no último degrau, seu olhar era sério.

Quando a anciã deu o primeiro passo em direção a porta da varanda que estava aberta, Yumi a conteve e foi na frente, a jovem fechou a porta, o vento apagou todas as velas acesas no cômodo. Chau Mei veio logo depois com um candelabro na mão.

- Cuidado. – Chau Mei sussurrou.

Yumi olhou para o chão e viu marcas de bota, elas se dirigiam para a cozinha. Seguiu-as com cuidado e também reparou em algumas manchas escuras no trajeto, a pessoa que entrou na casa estava ferida.

Entrou na cozinha, sentiu cheiro de sangue, deu mais alguns passos e se deparou com o rapaz da noite anterior. Ele estava sentado e assim que ela se aproximou ergueu sua espada.

Chau Mei se aproximou com o candelabro, o que deu uma claridade extra para o local, assim Yumi pode reparar no quanto ele estava ferido. Seu corpo estava repleto de cortes, alguns superficiais, mas com o outro braço ele parecia tampar um ferimento pior na altura do abdômen. Ela não soube o que fazer.

- Você... – murmurou com frieza.

- Suma. – ele falou com dificuldade.

- Não quando você está na minha casa. – ela desafiou.

- Suma, eu não vou repetir. – respondeu com mais dificuldade ainda.

A respiração dele era audível agora, ela se ajoelhou e o encarou, aquele mesmo olhar frio, só que dessa vez também demonstravam raiva. A sensação de perigo começou a se tornar mais intensa.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo. – Yumi falou mais fria ainda.

Ele continuou a encará-la e lentamente começou a abaixar a espada, embainhando-a. Yumi quase chegou a sorrir, aquilo já era um bom progresso, o rapaz estava fraco e era apenas questão de minutos para vê-lo desmaiar de cansaço.

- Yumi, ele está fraco. Precisa de um médico.

A jovem ignorou o comentário e se levantou, Chau Mei resolveu ir buscar alguns curativos. Yumi se aproximou dele, ele a observou de cara feia e não gostou nem um pouco quando ela passou seu braço pelo ombro dela.

Ela o carregou até o sofá e o deitou lá, correu até o seu quarto e pegou um travesseiro e uma colcha, quando voltou apoiou sua cabeça no travesseiro e o cobriu.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – ele perguntou com dificuldade.

- Não preciso de motivos para ajudar alguém. Quer que eu passe um remédio nos seus ferimentos?

- Não.

- Que seja. Posso saber o seu nome?

- Vergil.

Ficaram em silêncio até Chau Mei aparecer com um saquinho na mão.

- Yumi, esmague essas ervas e misture com um pouco de água.

- Não encostem em mim.

- Mas você precisa de algum cuidado ou vai morrer, mesmo com a sua regeneração rápida. – Chau Mei retrucou.

- Dane-se, não encoste em mim.

- Que seja, quando precisar do remédio pede a Yumi que ela prepara. Boa noite. – falou subindo as escadas.

Yumi sentou no chão e ficou observando a chama da vela, de vez em quando olhava para Vergil, ele ficou bem diferente com o cabelo caído.

Ele fechou os olhos e com o tempo a respiração foi ficando mais a mais audível, preocupada Yumi coloca a mão na testa dele, estava quente como uma panela de pressão. Estranhou isso, ele era um demônio, esse fato ela soube desde a primeira vez que o viu, mas por que se encontrava nesse estado?

Começou a analisar cada ferimento sem nem se importar com o que ele iria achar disso e ficou espantada, não cicatrizavam, pelo contrário estavam aumentando. Pegou o saquinho de ervas da avó e preparou o remédio, tinha de ser rápida.

Vergil acordou e sentiu seu corpo dormente, se esforçou um pouco e se ajeitou no sofá, olhou para o seu corpo, estava repleto de ataduras, do seu lado seu sobretudo e sua camisa estavam jogados em cima da mesa. Tentou levantar e sentiu uma dor insuportável.

Olhou em volta novamente e viu Yumi dormindo no chão com as mãos sujas de sangue, nunca gostou de humanos, mas aquela humana salvou sua vida, tinha de admitir, não era tão inútil assim.

Ela se remexeu um pouco e abriu os olhos, meio sonolenta olhou para ele e falou:

- Bom dia. Se sente melhor?

Vergil não respondeu e a encarou com desprezo, só o fato de uma humana ter cuidado dele o irritou.

- Bom dia para vocês dois. – Chau Mei falou com uma bandeja nas mãos. – Espero que esteja com fome. – entregando-lhe uma xícara de chá fumegando.

- Não quero. – respondeu irritado.

- Ahh, você está fraco, precisa se alimentar, ou vou colocar isso na sua boca como se fosse a sua mamãe, isso com certeza seria desagradável.

Vergil ficou desconcertado, desde quando alguém tinha a coragem de falar assim com ele?

- Deixa aí vó, ele bebe quando quiser. – Yumi falou sentando em lótus.

- Mas aí vai ficar frio e perder o efeito. Mas vocês que sabem. – falou deixando a bandeja em cima da mesa e indo para a área externa.

- Não precisava ter feito aquilo. – ele falou frio.

- Mas eu fiz. – respondeu mais fria ainda.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela e a contemplou por um tempo.

- Me passa o chá.

Não era o tipo de cara que se convencia fácil, mas o que pudesse fazer para sair logo daquela casa ele faria. Ela entregou o chá e escorou a cabeça no sofá, estava cansada.

- Aqui tem algum livro? – ele perguntou.

- Tem.

- Me passa um.

Sem nada para fazer ele iria ler, ler até o final do dia, assim não veria a cara daquela velha e poderia ficar em paz por um tempo.

Pelo menos até a hora do almoço.


End file.
